18 March 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-03-18 ; Comments *The DJ who hands over (Pete Tong) admits to going to one of John’s gig’s in Liverpool. He even got an autograph and photo of JP. *A 45 minute recording of the start of the show is available (tape a) while the last 110 minutes are also available.. Two separate recordings of the Thinking Fellers Union Local 282 session tracks are also available, plus some extra mixtape tracks. *Tracklisting for the full show are included: tracks not on any recording are marked §. The details were taken from Lorcan's Playlist Archive. Sessions *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282, one and only session. Recorded: 1994-02-13. No known commercial release. *Drum Club, one and only session. Recorded: 1994-02-08. No known commercial release. Only the track ‘Crystal Express’ is included in the recording. "John goes for tribal techno sounds in a rub-a-dub style tonight, with four specially recorded tracks from London band Drum Club." (Radio Times) http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/schedules/radio1/england/1994-03-18 Tracklisting *'File a' begins at start of show *Locust: ‘Fawn (2xLP - Weathered Well)’ (Apollo) : (JP: ‘Here’s something noisy from Liverpool.’) *Mazey Fade: ‘Inside My Blush (7 inch)’ (Domino Records) *Wanda Coleman: ‘On Speed (Various Artists CD - Internal Journey)’ (New Alliance Records) d''' *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: ‘Star Trek’ (Peel Session) '''b c : (JP: ‘Just exactly what the doctor ordered at least as far as your little fat friend is concerned.) *3Ds: ‘Cash None (CD - The Venus Trail)’ (Flying Nun Records) : (JP tries to play the first song from the Drum Club session but nothing happens. John then fumbles around for a while trying find something to play. 'Someone’s going to die for this.') *Gram Parsons & The Flying Burrito Brothers: ‘Sing Me Back Home (CD - Sleepless Nights)’ (A&M Records) *Drum Club: ‘Crystal Express’ (Peel Session) d''' : (10:30 news) *Johnboy: ‘New Jersey Road Base (7 inch – CalYx)’ (Undone Records) : (JP: ‘Hopelessly out of date as always that’s from 1992.’) *Biosphere: ‘Novelty Waves (CD – Patashnik)’ (Apollo) '''d *Trashwomen: ‘Bird Dance Beat / Surfin' Bird (7 inch)' (Estrus Records) d''' *'''File a ends during above track *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: ‘More Glee’ (Peel Session) b c *Brian McNeill & Tom McDonagh: Rank Outsider/Black Mare/Neck And Neck (CD - Horses For Courses)’ (Greentrax Recordings Ltd) d''' *Sonic Youth: 'Bull In The Heather (LP - Experimental Jet Set Trash And No Star)’ (Geffen) § *Jah Stitch: ‘Greedy Girl (Various Artist CD - If Deejay Was Your Trade)’ (Blood & Fire) d''' *Red Red Meat: ‘Cillamange (LP - Jimmywine Majestic)’ (Sub Pop Records) § *Mudhoney: ‘Touch Me I'm Sick (CD - Superfuzz Bigmuff Plus Early Singles)’ (Sub Pop Records) § *'File f' begins during next track *Drum Club: ‘Follow The Sun' (Peel Session) d''' *Misunderstood: ‘I Can Take You To The Sun (LP - Before The Dream Faded)’ (Cherry Red) *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: ‘One Inch Tall’ (Peel Session) '''b c *JB's: ‘Pass The Peas (LP - James Brown's Funky People)’ (Polydor) d''' *Hooton 3 Car: ‘Bleak (12 inch - Spot Daylight)’ (Rumblestrip Records) *Combustible Edison: ‘Cadillac (CD - I Swinger)’ (City Slang) '''d *Inspiral Carpets: ‘All Of This And More (CD - Devil Hopping)' (Mute Records) *X Heart: ‘Flight 808 (12 inch - Analogistic Warrior)' (Magnetic North) d''' *Sonic Youth: ‘Starfield Road (LP - Experimental Jet Set Trash And No Star)’ (Geffen) *Uzeda: 'Save My Snakes (CD - Waters)' (AV Arts) *Credit To The Nation: ‘Filth (CD - Take Dis)’ (One Little Indian) *Senser: ‘Switch (Radio Edit) (CD Single – Switch)' (Ultimate Records) *Drum Club: The Drive Out (session) '''d/e *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: ‘Father’ (Peel Session) b c *Land Of Barbara: ‘Kid Whiskey (7 inch)’ (Rapture) *Billy Tipton Memorial Saxophone Quartet: ‘Frailoch (CD – Saxhouse)' (Knitting Factory Works) e''' *Sinoesin: ‘Static Bodies (12 inch – Angels Of Altitude)’ (Metatone) '''e ''cuts out'' *Portastatic: ‘Creeping Around (CD - I Hope Your Heart Is Not Brittle)’ (Elemental Records) *New Decade: ‘Objective Existence (CD - Narrow Minds)’ (Out Of Romford Records) *Spanish Fly: ‘Caveman (CD - Rags To Britches)’ (Knitting Factory Works) *Revolutionaires: ‘Geiger Hertz (12 inch)' (Crown) *Morrissey: ‘Spring-Heeled Jim (CD - Vauxhall And I)’ (Parlophone) *Pepe Kalle: Amour Vie Dour (album - Dieu Seul Sait) Flash Diffusion Business FDB 300035 *'File f' ends at end of show *Tracks marked b''' available on '''File b etc File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1994-03-18 (incomplete) *b) tful_282.zip *c) best of peel vol 68 part 2 (with introductions) *d) 1994-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE216 *e) 1994-03-18 Peel Show LE216A *f) 1994-03-18 Peel Show LE709 ;Length *a) 0:46:25 *b) 0:19:04 *c) 0:46:22 (22:33-43:15) (27:10-32:49 additional to a) *d) 1:32:35 (40:36-1:28:26) (58:39-1:07:58 unique) *e) 10:10 *f) 1:48:52 ;Other *Many thanks to tapers and to Stuart for the re-up of (b). *d) Created from LE216 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1994 Lee Tape 216 *e) Created from LE216A of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1994 Lee Tape 216A *f) Created from LE709 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d-f) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector